The Deadly, The Dashing & The Angry
by riah alice drake
Summary: Asgard's most notorious lover goes against the world's calmest Scientist for the deadliest woman in toe world. (First Person POV) [Please Please Please tell me what you think I don't really know how much I like this one...and sorry it's still o work in progess]


**The Deadly, The Dashing & The Angry (Natasha's POV)**

I'd always hated these things but here I was dragged to yet another of Stark's ridiculously over the top parties. I swept the room again as I sat by the bar leaning idly against it as I sipped my drink.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I couldn't help the sight smile that spread across my lips at his voice. "I don't think there worth that much…" I say softly my eyes finding his as he sits beside me. "Probably not. For yours's it's more like a million dollars but a penny is all I can afford at the moment." Bruce replies sliding the cent toward me. I try not to roll my eyes as I twist it between my fingers. "Waiting on the world to end...I think my fella's done me wrong again." I answer adding a bit of an old time southern drawl to my tone. He smirks behind his glass "I didn't picture you as a sit and wait damsel kind of dame." He accuses taking a sip of his drink.

At that I really do roll my eyes as a tingling shiver races up my spine at the roleplay we've fallen into during these kinds of loud parties. "That's what my fella keeps telling me…and I'm most defiantly am not that kind of dame but it's nice to be seen that way at times…especially from him." His eyes flash to mine then to the party goers around us as I lean in but I already know no one is watching us. "I just love when my boyfriend gets riled up…it makes for interesting conversations later." He swallows hard when I let my tough trace the shell of his ear.

"Tasha." he groaned when I brush my lips over his neck taking extreme care not to leave any trace of lipstick behind. "Relax моя любовь…" I tell him smirking at his low groan as I slip back into my native tough. "Just another hour or so then we can go christen those new sheets I saw on your bed." He groans again lower this time but that quickly turns into a whisper as I pull away not wanting anyone to know just how far into our secret romance we really are.

"Tease." He scolds huskily. I grin and shrug as I sip my drink "You want Clint and Stark on our backs with the protective brother acts?" I ask questioningly already catching Steve giving us questioning and knowing looks as he tries to talk to Pepper across the room but thankfully the rest of our little gang are too engrossed to notice what was happening between me a new дружок.

"God no Tony would be even more unbearable but keep teasing like that and not even that's goanna stop me…It's bad enough the Other Guy's been taking your clothes off since you came in but now your only encouraging him and my pants are tight and unconfterable as is."

"Sure blame the green guy….And trust me he's not the only one mentally taking cloths off." I grin as Bruce's face floods with color now fighting to keep from dragging him behind the bar and making use of our current and amazingly loud surroundings and by the look in his dark and lightly green rimmed eyes he was having those same thoughts as well…

"Lady Natasha." Thor's voice roared over the dean making us both jump at the sound as the Asgardian stowed bolding through the doors Jane tucked into his side and flaked by Sif was well as three other armored men that I surprisingly haven't met yet when I tore my eyes away to look at who had stepped on my moment. _'That's my thing not what people do to me._ ' I find myself growling in my head my hands already half curled around the gun I had hidden under the bar ledge.

"To be continued." I whispered as I push away from the bar. "I adore you." Bruce says gentle against my hair and I literally have to force myself to walk away this time. _'Who knew the Hulk could make ME into such a whimpering school girl in just a few short months._ ' I wonder amazed as I weave my way toward the new arrivals.

"Are you alright?" Sif ask when I finally make it to the group as my head was still a bit hazy and I swayed just a little against the doorway. "I'm fine…How are you are Lady Sif?" I reply clearing my head as I grip her for-arm as firmly as she did mine in the traditional warrior greeting she showed me the last time we met only this time we weren't up to our waist in bad guys who had to be shown that a woman can be even more of a threat than any man. "I am well do not worry." She told me nodding in affirmation.

Thor just grins broadly at me as I hugged Jane awkwardly as she was still all but welded into her boyfriend's side "Where's Banner…I know Tony said he was here and I have some…err science stuff I want to talk to him about." She rambled. As I was aggravatingly still stuck in that weak kneed school girl mode when I heard his name I just jerked my head and pointed over my shoulder not trusting myself to look in his direction "Sulking in the shadows by the bar probably nursing another shot of tape water as we speak." Jane rolls her eyes but grins all the same and moves away quickly. "Thanks." She calls back over her shoulder.

"Really this is a party and she wasn't to talk science?" Clint mumbled appearing at my side a beat after Jane had moved away. "Hey yeah, Thunder dome what new?" he asked clearly half on his way to drunk already. "Don't say you're ditching us for a new team…come on man that's a low blow even for you." He scolded his drink sloshing as he uses it to point at the chuckling Dimi God.

"Fear not Son of the Hake." Thor laughed clapping Clint hard on the shoulder.

"Thor's been boasting about your Midgardian feast for some time now and we thought it was height time we see one for ourselves." The blond man behind Sif said suddenly. "And I must say I am _**very**_ glade we did." Sif scoffed rolling her eyes at the wall of other party guest "Is that all you think of Fandral?" she groaned rounding on him "remember not all of these women are unclaimed." She glanced at Thor then at me then to the crowed room. "I think the Lady Natalia IS already spoken for."

"Yeah and this one is…" Clint coughed into his drink and his arm came around me instantly "be me." He cooed drunkly "Yeah no I love Laura too much to do that to her…besides when I do get my own place you are not allowed to do any of the renovations." I scold coolly feeling Bruce's eyes on us even from across the room as 'Fandral' swaggered forward "Fandral the Dashing of your children cuddling with you in the bed at the morning at your service my lady." He greeted brushing his lips against my knuckles "Hello to you too Mr. Dashing." I replay taking my hand out of his as politely as I can while the russet bearded and portly man behind him snickered clearly deeply amused "Volstagg." He greeted then gestured to the last and more silent of the trio "That's Hogun…" he was about to say something else but Fandral cut him off "get him to smile I dare you." Volstagg barked a laugh very much like Thor's as the dark haired man glowered at him.


End file.
